Awestruck and Breathless
by sarolonde
Summary: On their path to becoming a great defensive infield partnership things get rather confusing between Kuramochi and Haruichi. Or, five times Haruichi surprises Kuramochi, and the time Kuramochi surprises Haruichi… and himself.


**~ Five ~**

Kuramochi's eyes roam over the numbers, again and again, his pencil tapping incessantly and leg jittering under the desk. The tapping stops as he presses his pencil against the paper to solve the problem. A quiet chuckle and a shift of blankets takes his attention from the complicated mathematical equation and Kuramochi rolls his eyes before continuing.

Pulling his pencil away, the equation and his own solution glare back at him, oozing disappointment at his incompetence. Kuramochi groans and forcefully slams his pencil down to pick up his eraser. Scrubbing it across the page, making his mistakes disappear, when a loud, wet smacking of lips makes him tense and push too hard, tearing the page.

Jaw clenching, Kuramochi growls.

"I told you idiots not to do that while I'm here!"

Kuramochi glares at them as Sawamura gasps away from Miyuki's mouth.

"S-Sorry Kuramochi-senpai!" he yells sincerely, almost hitting his head on the bunk bed as he jerks upright. "It was Miyuki's fault! Please don't punish me!"

His unimpressed gaze shifts from his noisy roommate to the askew glasses on the smirking face of his questionable choice of a best friend. Unapologetic as ever, Miyuki no doubt enjoys making Kuramochi uncomfortable and Sawamura even more flustered.

"I know exactly whose fault it is," Kuramochi says. "Y'know you have your own room, _alone_ , that you could… hang out in, Miyuki."

"Where's the fun in that?" Miyuki smirks. He says that and yet any affection Sawamura shows him, around anyone other than Kuramochi, makes him a flustered, blushing mess. "Besides, I have study I need to do."

"Oh yeah? And how's that going for you?"

"Well, I think I've explored Sawamura's mouth enough to pass my biology test."

Sawamura's face goes bright red. "M-Miyuki Kazuya!"

Kuramochi clicks his tongue and pushes his chair back. He's been on the receiving end of Miyuki's provocations enough – and is far too tired – to react. Instead, Kuramochi makes his way to the door and slips his shoes on.

"When I come back you two better not be horizontal or there will be hell to pay," Kuramochi grumbles as he leaves, hearing Miyuki's trademark chuckle even through the closed door.

The nights are getting colder as autumn moves into winter and Kuramochi slips his hands deep into the pockets of his big green hoodie, making his way to the vending machine. His hair, free from its gelled confines after bathing, tickles his forehead as the cold breeze rushes around him and sends a shiver down his spine. It's colder out than he realised. Kuramochi picks up his lazy pace, wanting to get out of the cold, but also dreading going back to his room. It's nearly eleven though, certainly late enough to kick Miyuki out.

Once at the vending machine, Kuramochi presses the buttons a little awkwardly and it merely grunts at him. Grunting back at it in kind, he continues to mash the buttons with annoyance until it finally starts doing what it's told. With a victorious snicker Kuramochi takes his juice and starts gulping down the sweet liquid.

The sound of a bat swinging forcefully through the air – a sound he would know anywhere – breaks through the silence and makes Kuramochi pause, frowning as he wipes the back of his hand across his mouth. It's late and they had two scrimmages today, no one should still be out training. Not for injury sake, but because they should all be exhausted. Perhaps it's a second string player… It certainly can't be a first string player, even Kuramochi feels the weary ache in his body.

Sighing deeply, Kuramochi remembers his vice-captainly duty just as he's about to shrug and walk away. _Damn responsibility._

Downing the last of his juice he throws it in the nearby bin before walking over to the entrance. He freezes abruptly when his eyes – wide with surprise – land on the short, lone figure in the indoor training facility.

No wonder the swing didn't sound quite the same to what Kuramochi's used to.

Haruichi's still wearing his blue under shirt, the material clinging to his body and darkened in patches with sweat. As Haruichi raises his heavy wooden bat Kuramochi's eyes automatically follow the flex of lean muscle in his shoulders, back and arms. His form is as perfect as ever but he seems to be taking more time with his swing than usual, changing the angles of his bat and arms and knees by mere centimetres, only noticeable by the small twitches of muscle. His muscles tense a split second before his bat flies through the air, arc complete in less than a second.

Another cold breeze draws Kuramochi back to his senses and he clicks his jaw shut.

"Oi, Haruichi," Kuramochi says, walking towards his kouhai, who flinches and turns at the sound of his voice. "What're you doing out here?"

"Kuramochi-senpai."

"Didn't get enough hits in today?" Kuramochi asks, a smirk curling his mouth. Haruichi has the best batting average on the team, able to hit any ball with freakish pinpoint precision.

Haruichi drops his head to look at the bat in his hands, gloved fingers tightening around it. "It's never enough," he says softly. "I don't have enough strength yet."

Kuramochi's mouth opens and closes dumbly, like a fish, but any response evaporates at the back of his throat. He knows what it is to be ambitious and persistent, but sometimes Haruichi's determination makes him feel like he never truly understood it in the first place. As quiet and shy as Haruichi seems at times Kuramochi will never forget that intent set in his shoulders whenever he stands in the batter's box.

Eyes moving to Haruichi's heaving chest, concern fills Kuramochi.

"Even so, don't over work yourself. You shouldn't be out here alone anyway."

"Oh, I'm not alone," Haruichi says, smiling. "Zono-senpai just went to retrieve his jacket from our room."

For some reason Kuramochi's jaw tenses at the warmth in Haruichi's voice when he speaks of Maezono. They practice together a lot. Kuramochi nods. "Okay, but, it's late and cold, don't stay up too much longer."

"Yes, Kuramochi-senpai," his smile brightens.

It's unnerving that he can't see Haruichi's eyes, leaving him with unanswered questions about the pleasant smile. One of those questions being _why_ Kuramochi even wants to know the intent behind Haruichi's smile. As if wanting his smile to have some hidden meaning. But it doesn't. Haruichi is simply a polite person.

"G'night," Kuramochi says, turning abruptly and shoving his hands back in his pockets a little too forcefully as he slinks away.

"Sleep well, Kuramochi-senpai."

* * *

 **~ Four ~**

Seidou baseball team's dining hall is loud and busy by the time Kuramochi comes in for breakfast. Mechanically he grabs a tray and three bowls of rice before walking over to his usual table with Miyuki. It used to be just the two of them, since not many people can put up with Kuramochi and Miyuki for too long, but now tends to include Sawamura and in turn Haruichi and Furuya.

It makes some semblance of sense that Sawamura eat with them, considering his relationship with Miyuki – a relationship which makes Sawamura an even bigger masochist than Kuramochi. Furuya mostly either doesn't pay attention to anything or persistently asks Miyuki to catch for him. And then there is Haruichi, who always ends up scolding his two friends. There must be nicer, more deserving people, like Toujou and Kanemaru, for Haruichi to sit with. Surely he can't enjoy his friend's idiocy or Miyuki's sass or Kuramochi's annoyed grumbling.

"What the hell?" Sawamura protests loudly as Kuramochi slides into the seat across from him, not even looking up as he digs into his food. "You said you'd catch for me!"

"I can't play favourites Sawamura," Miyuki says, using his unyielding Captain tone. "I need to help with Furuya's pitching today."

Kuramochi can feel Furuya beaming beside him and sighs as Sawamura makes a low growling noise, mechanically shovelling more rice into his mouth.

"Then I shall prove myself," Sawamura says, unexpectedly cooperative and far too loud for the early hour, but then Kuramochi is more than used to it by now. "I will become worthy of Miyuki Kazuya's time and effort!"

Miyuki sighs and Kuramochi can hear the embarrassment in his voice even as he lowers it in hopes of Sawamura being the only one to hear him. "You're more than worthy of it, Eijun."

Silence follows and Kuramochi can practically see the dumb, love-struck expression on Sawamura's face that is undoubtedly making Miyuki blush deeper. Kuramochi would look up to laugh at his friend but really can't be bothered. There will certainly be more opportunities to laugh at Miyuki's blushing. Those idiot dorks adore each other. It's gross.

"Thank you Miyuki Kazuya!" Sawamura yells so loud it makes Kuramochi cringe.

It's only when that quiet, pleasant voice doesn't scold Sawamura that Kuramochi looks up at the people at his table and frowns.

"Where's Haruichi?"

"He's sick," Sawamura answers simply.

"What? How did he—?" Kuramochi cuts himself off because he already knows 'how', staying outside too late swinging and sweating in the cold night. "That idiot," he mumbles to himself.

"It's just a cold. He should be okay in a couple of days," Miyuki says, and when Kuramochi looks up at him he's narrowing those sharp golden brown eyes on him, which never means anything good. "Maybe you can take Haruichi his breakfast, Kuramochi."

"I—what? Why can't Zono do it? He's Haruichi's roommate."

"I need Zono's help with Furuya," Miyuki lies, the others may be taken in by his easy smile but Kuramochi sure as hell isn't. "Zono," he calls to the table behind them. "Give Kuramochi your key so he can help Haruichi, I need your batting expertise this morning."

Maezono seems reluctant and sceptical but the praise from Miyuki gets to him and he hands his keys over. Kuramochi clicks his tongue in annoyance, glaring at Miyuki but also oddly relieved that he will be able to make sure Haruichi is okay.

"He's pretty delirious with medication and illness, be nice to him Kuramochi," Maezono warns with a protectiveness that annoys him.

Finishing the last of his food, Kuramochi puts his tray away and leaves the dining hall with Miyuki smirking at him. He likes to think he's pretty good at reading Miyuki but Kuramochi cannot for the life of him work out why he seems so proud of himself.

Kuramochi unlocks Haruichi's door, knocking and only opening it a little until he hears Haruichi's gentle voice invite him in. Entering the room slowly, Kuramochi closes the door behind him and approaches the small, curled up form of Haruichi in his bed.

"Why did you knock Zono-senpai?" Haruichi asks, his voice weak.

"Er, not Zono," Kuramochi says awkwardly.

"Kuramochi-senpai."

Haruichi feebly attempts to get out of bed, but Kuramochi pushes him back down, a hand firmly on his shoulder. Haruichi's cheeks are flushed almost as brightly as his hair and Kuramochi isn't sure whether it's due to his illness or embarrassment, either way he can't stop looking at it.

"You're too sick to get up, just stay there. Here, I brought your breakfast."

"Th-Thank you. Can you put it on my desk? I'll eat it soon," Haruichi says, curling back into a ball.

Kuramochi does as he's asked, setting the tray down carefully next to his neat pile of school books. Hopefully Haruichi will have the strength and energy to eat his food, it'll help him recover. He doesn't _have_ to worry a great deal about Haruichi, Kuramochi knows that he's more than capable of looking after himself – unlike a certain loud mouth pitcher – and yet he can't help but worry.

"How are you feeling?" Kuramochi asks quietly, squatting beside Haruichi's bed, right where his small face is half covered by his hair and Kuramochi itches to push away from his eyes.

"Just a little tired," Haruichi mumbles, which definitely doesn't sound like the extent of it.

"Well, make sure you get lots of rest, and drink lots of fluids."

"I expected you to yell at me for being stupid and not listening to you. You're being unexpectedly nice, Kuramochi-senpai."

"Yeah, well, the yelling will come later, when you're better."

Haruichi huffs a small laugh. "I look forward to it."

"Focus on looking after yourself and getting better first, idiot," Kuramochi grunts out with embarrassment at Haruichi's forwardness as he quickly rises.

As he goes to leave though, a small hand clamps around his wrist, pulling him to a stop with surprising strength. Kuramochi glances down to see Haruichi smiling warmly up at him. His hand is hot with fever and it burns against Kuramochi's skin. He can feel the heat all the way up in his face, searing his undoubtedly red cheeks.

"Thank you for caring about me and for coming to see me. I'm glad it was you, Kuramochi-senpai."

Kuramochi's stomach flips as he stares down at Haruichi with wide eyes, frozen in place. Unable to hold himself up for very long, Haruichi slowly slumps back down, his fingers caressing slowly, softly down Kuramochi's wrist and hand.

"Uh, you—You're welcome," Kuramochi mutters, escaping quickly out the door.

 _Zono said he's delirious,_ Kuramochi reminds himself. _That's the only reason that—That he'd—That he said…_

Kuramochi curls his hand – still warm from Haruichi's touch – into a fist and pushes it out of his mind as he goes to practice. Or attempts to… Haruichi's smile is difficult to forget.

* * *

 **~ Three ~**

Kuramochi's legs are up on the table in the dining hall, rocking back on his chair with his head pillowed by his interlocked hands. They're going over the footage of a team they're likely to play soon. Miyuki and Watanabe are intently focussed on the footage, while Maezono and Shirasu discuss the batters' strategies. Kuramochi isn't paying a whole lot of attention, he trusts Watanabe to tell him the important parts later.

It's just before dinner time, they were the first ones here after practice because Miyuki wanted to get some more review time in. Slowly, the rest of the team starts filing in, but Kuramochi notices the lack of energetic shouting and a certain pink head of hair he's started to look for at practice or mealtime, even sometimes at school.

"Oi, Kanemaru," Kuramochi calls, leaning back further in his chair. "Where's Bakamura?"

A grin spreads across Kanemaru's face. "The idiot got distracted."

"By what?"

"Haruichi was cutting his hair, he's somehow amazed that Haruichi has eyes."

Kuramochi's eyebrows raise and he hears a few people near him sounding as surprised as he feels. He's always wondered how Haruichi sees so well from underneath those bangs, maybe he'll have even better perception on field now.

"I wonder what his eyes look like," Shirasu ponders.

"Maybe his eyes are all creepy and narrow like Ryousuke's," Maezono suggests and shivers. "And just when we escaped that smiling cruelty."

 _Haruichi's eyes are probably pretty,_ Kuramochi thinks, recalling the softness of his features, the pleasant curve of his lips and adorable shape of his nose. When he looks up Miyuki's watching him and Kuramochi realises that he said that thought out loud, albeit quietly because Miyuki seems to be the only one who heard.

The door opens and Sawamura's loud voice, thankfully, draws Miyuki's attention. An easy smile settles on Miyuki's face as he sees Sawamura, and then Kuramochi makes the mistake of following his line of sight. Standing next to an overly excited Sawamura is Haruichi. His pink hair now framing his beautiful coral pink eyes; the sight is beyond Kuramochi's expectations and leaves him breathless.

"But you have _eyes_ Harucchi! And they're big and cute," Sawamura enthuses, grinning brilliantly at his friend.

Haruichi sighs with exasperation. "For the last time Eijun-kun, I've always had eyes. Now please shut up, you're making me regret having cut it at all."

"How am I supposed to shut up, this is momentous! It's like a whole new—"

Kuramochi feels himself tipping backwards slowly, but is far too stunned by the sight of Haruichi's eyes to stop himself. A loud crash interrupts Sawamura's rambling. Kuramochi feels it before he hears it: the panicky weightlessness and the jarring against his back as he hits the ground. The silence that follows is even more jarring and Kuramochi scurries to his feet.

Embarrassment floods him as he feels everyone's eyes on him, but he can't take his eyes off Haruichi and Haruichi is watching him in turn. More than the embarrassment of his fall and the entire team staring at him, the intensity of Haruichi's gaze makes him blush.

Miyuki's manic chuckle breaks through the silence and Kuramochi has never been so thankful for the terrible sound as everyone's eyes move to the captain.

"You're so clumsy!" Miyuki says between breaths, their teammates joining his laughter. Kuramochi suspects his laugh is fake but he's grateful for it; trading people discovering the real reason for his embarrassment for a lesser embarrassment. "How is that even possible with the way you move on field?"

"Shut _up_!" Kuramochi grouses and uprights his chair to quickly sit in it again.

"Food's ready!"

The team cheers and Kuramochi relaxes as everyone attention is averted from his idiocy. If they had have figured out—If Haruichi had have noticed… _Fuck!_ Kuramochi bites back a groan, clenching his jaw tightly to keep in his aggravation.

"If you're going to keep it a secret you should probably be more subtle about it," Miyuki says, slapping Kuramochi on the shoulder before sidling away to get food.

This time he does groan, but there is enough chatter about him to drown it out. Unfortunately he didn't see the approach of the last person he needed to hear his annoyance.

"You-san? Are you okay?"

Kuramochi instinctively glances up at the sound of his name on Haruichi's lips but when he meets the sight of those eyes he has to immediately tear his gaze away again. They're even more alluring up close.

 _Shit._

"Yep, just, um, hungry," he says quickly and walks away.

* * *

 **~ Two ~**

The _thwack_ and _pow_ of heroes beating each other up sound in Kuramochi's favour as his fingers mash into the buttons with more precision than is probably apparent. The game controller sits in his hand almost as naturally as a baseball bat and adrenaline rushes through him as his character pummels his opponent.

Sawamura whines. "That's so unfair! You pushed me and I got stuck against that wall!"

Kuramochi cackles triumphantly as he deals the final blow. "That would be called tactics my idiotic little tanuki."

"You're the worst Kuramochi-senpai," he pouts, sticking out his bottom lip. "I asked you to go easy on me."

"Oh? 'The worst' am I…?"

"Uh, no, I mean," Sawamura stutters, noticing the playful danger in Kuramochi's voice. "Miyuki's definitely meaner but you're, um—"

Kuramochi grins. "Not helping your case Bakamura."

In one swift move Kuramochi slings an arm across his shoulders and pulls him into a headlock. Sawamura complains loudly, pulling fruitlessly at the arm around his neck. Kuramochi's not exactly gentle with Sawamura, but he's always very careful, even if it doesn't seem like it when, outwardly, he's grinning and laughing animatedly.

"Miyuki Kazuya, help me!" Sawamura begs his boyfriend.

"After you just threw me under the bus?" Miyuki says, grinning impishly as he looks up from the magazine he's reading, sitting casually on Sawamura's bed. "I don't think so."

Sawamura growls and then looks to Haruichi. "Harucchi please! Don't _you_ abandon me too!"

Haruichi's pretty eyes flicker up to Sawamura from the magazine he's reading with Miyuki, a mischievous light in them that Kuramochi doesn't think he'll ever get used to seeing. A smile curls one side of Haruichi's mouth.

"Sorry Eijun-kun, you got yourself into this, you can get yourself out."

Before Sawamura can complain more his phone chimes and Kuramochi catches his arm before he can reach it, stealing it for himself. Opening the phone he sees a new message from Wakana and seizes the perfect opportunity to tease Sawamura. Taking the phone he puts distance between them, grinning broadly.

"Hm, what shall I write to Wakana-chan? It's been such a long time since we've spoken."

Sawamura doesn't react the way he usually does, he squares his jaw and turns back to the television. Despite Kuramochi's relentless teasing about Wakana being his 'girlfriend' it didn't surprise him when Sawamura and Miyuki revealed their relationship. Kuramochi could tell that Sawamura never cared for Wakana as more than a friend, he even said once that he was simply protecting her from his 'demon senpai'.

"Wakana is smart enough to know to ignore your bastard tanuki idiocy by now," Sawamura says, picking up one of the controllers. "C'mon Harucchi, play with me."

Kuramochi turns his gaze to see Haruichi watching him, his mouth set in an uneasy line and Kuramochi swallows hard, feeling oddly guilty. Haruichi quickly averts his gaze to Sawamura and slides off the bed to join him on the floor, taking the other controller.

"What about me?" Maezono questions from where he's playing Shogi with Kanemaru.

"Oi, I was next Bakamura!" Kanemaru complains.

"Too bad, I wanna play Harucchi, at least he's somewhat nice to me."

"Somewhat?" Haruichi scoffs, but there's humour in it.

"Well, you might look like an angel but you're rather brutal sometimes."

Haruichi merely smiles, his attention turning to the wrestling game as he goes head to head with Sawamura. Irrational aggravation burns through Kuramochi as he watches them laugh and jeer and playfully bump shoulders to throw each other off their game.

"Dear darling Wakana-chan," Kuramochi dictates as he types into Sawamura's phone, grinning to hide his annoyance. "It's been far too long since we last spoke, I hope you're doing well. We should meet up again some time, I miss seeing your lovely, shining face."

Kanemaru snorts a laugh. "You sound like an old man."

"No, I sound like a gentleman, girls like mature guys."

Miyuki actually rolls his eyes, as if completely fed up with him. "Why do you always do this? Why do you act like a completely different person when you're talking to girls?"

"You should act like yourself You-san," Haruichi says, his eyes fixed on the television where he's beating Sawamura's character into a pulp.

"Ha!" Sawamura scoffs. "Who would like him the way he is?"

" _Bakamu_ —"

Kuramochi's growl is cut short when Haruichi's voice rings out louder than usual.

"I do. I like You-san the way he is."

Eyes gone wide and jaw dropped open, Kuramochi stares at the back of Haruichi's pink head, awestruck by the sincerity of his words. He can't see Haruichi's face but the tip of his ear, where he's tucked back his hair, is flushed adorably. He doesn't deserve it, he doesn't deserve Haruichi's kindness and yet there it is, unapologetic and genuine. Kuramochi feels his heart tug uncomfortably, guilt boiling over.

"Aww, dammit! Harucchi's so good at this game," Sawamura complains as Haruichi deals the death blow to his character. "You've played this before haven't you? Tell me dammit!"

"Not this particular one," Haruichi allows, laughing lightly at his friend as he stands, but Kuramochi can hear the strain in it. "I have to go do my homework, maybe you should do yours too Eijun-kun."

Without so much as glance his way, Haruichi brushes past Kuramochi and leaves the room. Miyuki stands up slowly from Sawamura's bed and tells the rest of them that it's getting late and they should all get their homework done. Kuramochi continues to stare blankly at the door as they leave, only looking away when Miyuki pats him on the back and gives him a meaningful look before leaving.

Kuramochi clicks his tongue in annoyance and shoves Sawamura's phone into his hand.

"What the hell Kuramochi?"

Ignoring him, Kuramochi buries his head in his homework and wallows in his own stupidity.

* * *

 **~ One ~**

Sprinting towards the trajectory of the ball, Kuramochi watches Haruichi dive for it at full stretch of his short, lean body. Kuramochi's legs take him quickly to second base as Haruichi rolls, impossibly dexterous, and throws the ball to him. Their eyes connect as the ball leaves Haruichi's fingertips and Kuramochi's heart thuds painfully against his ribcage.

Kuramochi hesitates, his arm and mind not moving as instinctively as they should and the ball skims the edge of his glove and flies past him. He winces as it pulls his fingers back, not for any pain but in annoyance at his complete fuck up.

The base runner manages to make it to second base but Maezono collects the ball before the runners get any further than first and second.

"Don't mind, don't mind!" Sawamura calls to him from the mound.

Clenching his jaw Kuramochi gazes down at his mitt and flexes his hand inside it, the leather creaking. With the way Kuramochi has been avoiding Haruichi lately they didn't need this, their infield partnership is being called into enough question by the team. Kuramochi sucks in a deep breath and makes his way back to his position. Kuramochi can feel Haruichi's eyes on him but focusses on the batter, ready for Sawamura's next pitch.

They get through the inning without conceding a run, thanks to Sawamura and Miyuki's battery. Kuramochi's overwhelmingly annoyed at himself as they run off the field, Miyuki side-eyeing him with concern, whether friendly or captainly, he's unsure.

"Kuramochi," Kataoka says as they enter the dugout, his deep, impassive voice making Kuramochi freeze. "What happened?"

Kuramochi swallows hard, he doesn't particularly know what happened himself, but the least he can do is apologise. The apology is on his tongue when a gentle voice interrupts.

"It was my fault, I didn't recover quickly enough from receiving the ball and my throw was off," Haruichi says calmly, bending at the middle to bow. "I apologise for my error and hope the team will forgive me. It won't happen again."

 _No… why?_ Kuramochi questions Haruichi internally, mouth hanging open dumbly as he stares. He wants to growl, question Haruichi's idiocy openly and take the blame for himself, but anything from him will only make them both look worse. So Kuramochi closes his mouth, the snap of his teeth harsh and loud to his ears in the silence of the dugout.

When Kuramochi looks up Kataoka is watching him instead of Haruichi, gaze careful and calculating behind his sunglasses.

"Very well," the coach says, finally, tension leaving Kuramochi immediately. "You're at bat Kominato, I hope your contact is better than your throw."

Haruichi straightens, straps on his elbow guards, grabs his bat and slips on his helmet without falter before leaving the dugout. All Kuramochi can do is watch him. Watch him selflessly take the blame. Watch him give Kuramochi too much. Watch him approach the diamond with all the composure of someone twice his age. All Kuramochi can do – for now – is cheer proudly from the sidelines.

Kuramochi will fix it. He has to.

* * *

 **~ Zero ~**

They win. Easily in the end. Sawamura's ball control and Miyuki's calls have been blowing teams away lately, batters having no idea how to deal with it. Toujou and Shirasu batting with constant reliability. Kanemaru and Maezono swinging with skilful timing and power.

The team is in good form. If they can clean up their small mistakes they'll continue to do well.

After gathering all their things from the dugout, Kataoka and Miyuki go over the game with the team in the locker room. Kuramochi is barely paying attention though, his eyes trained on Haruichi, who is listening intently, his focus unwavering.

Kuramochi's found himself watching Haruichi more and more. It used to be because he was searching for something, searching for answers to questions that plagued his mind. But he has the answers now, at least _his_ half of them, he knows how he feels. Mostly now he simply watches Haruichi because he likes to. He likes the way the corners of Haruichi's mouth curl depending on his level of amusement. He likes the way Haruichi's eyes can be so pretty, shining with delight one minute and fiercely determined the next. He likes how quietly perceptive and attentive and supportive Haruichi is.

Kuramochi likes Haruichi.

"It was a good game, and a good win," Kataoko says in conclusion. "Well played."

They all clap, for the coach, for each other, for Seidou. The team is abuzz with the blissfully weary energy of the victorious as they slowly file out of the locker room and head to the bus. Kuramochi waits by the door, worrying at his lip and his leg jittering with nervous energy.

Finally Sawamura, Miyuki and Haruichi make their way to the door, the last out of the room, and Kuramochi catches Haruichi's wrist. He notices the way Haruichi's Adam's apple bobs and how he carefully composes himself before he turns to meet Kuramochi's gaze steadily. Sawamura's babbling on to Miyuki about his pitches but he notices that Haruichi is no longer following him.

"Wha—? Kuramochi-senpai what are you doing? Unhand Harucchi!"

Kuramochi's grips tightens instinctively around Haruichi's wrist, worried that he'll walk away or that Sawamura will attempt to pull him away.

"It's okay Eijun-kun, go ahead," Haruichi says with a reassuring smile and Kuramochi feels himself breath an internal sigh of relief.

"Are you sure…?" Sawamura narrows his eyes on them, he may be an idiot but even Sawamura has noticed the tension between them.

"Your last pitch was a little high Bakamura, are you sure you have time to focus on other things?" Miyuki questions, characteristic smirk in place.

" _What?_ Miyuki Kazuya! My last pitch was a strike!"

Miyuki manages to lead Sawamura away, distracting him with compliments before brutally reigning in his ego with his critiques. Their voices grow distant and Kuramochi doesn't want to let go of Haruichi's wrist, but his grip has served its purpose so he reluctantly lets the slender wrist slip from his hand.

"I'm sorry," Haruichi says quietly, his fingers curling tightly around the strap of his bag.

"Don't apologise, it was my fault, I could have stretched for—"

"If I had thrown it better you wouldn't have had to stretch for it."

Kuramochi shakes his head. "Your throw was fine, Haruichi. It was my mistake and you already covered for me once, I don't deserve your apology as well."

"I'll always be there to cover for you," Haruichi responds automatically. Having averted his gaze through the conversation, Kuramochi glances up to see Haruichi blushing deeply. Despite that he continues, voice soft. "I just—You've been avoiding me, You-san."

Sucking in a deep breath, Kuramochi prepares himself. And needs to take another when Haruichi looks up at him curiously.

"Yeah, that one's definitely on me. I'm sorry. I just needed time to… figure some things out."

A small crease forms between Haruichi's eyebrows as he frowns, but the nervously expectant look in his brilliant eyes give away his keen perception. Kuramochi can see that he's hoping, but is still uncertain. Kuramochi will tell him, _wants_ to tell him, to reassure him, to make him happy. At least he thinks it will make Haruichi happy… Hopes…

Kuramochi takes a step forward, closing the distance between them; a distance that, while only a few feet, felt so much further. He curls his trembling hand into a fist and lets out a shaky breath.

"I like you, Haruichi."

His eyes widen and he almost whispers, "What…?"

 _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,_ Kuramochi chants internally because that is _not_ the reaction he had in mind. What does it even mean? Haruichi didn't reject him, but he also didn't accept it. He should say something. Should he say it again? He said it clearly the first time and is fairly sure Haruichi heard him. Maybe he should—

Haruichi's head falls forward against Kuramochi's chest and his fingers curl into the front of his shirt. Kuramochi's caught between relief, because it's a probably a good thing Haruichi is touching him, and excitement, because Haruichi is _touching_ him.

"You-san…" Haruichi says. "I never thought you'd like me back."

A little hesitantly, Kuramochi lifts his arms and settles his hands on Haruichi's back. His muscles tense momentarily but quickly relax under Kuramochi's touch, especially as he moves his hands up and down soothingly.

"Of course I do. I'm just… slow and stupid."

Haruichi huffs a laugh and lifts his head from Kuramochi's chest. His face is beautifully flushed, his lips have curled into a perfect smile and his eyes are alight with happiness. The sight of it is mesmerising, breathtaking. Seeming to notice something in Kuramochi's expression, Haruichi's smile drops, his lips parting and Kuramochi can't stop staring at them. He can hear his own heartbeat, too loud in his ears, and Haruichi's breath caresses his neck.

Moving instinctively, Kuramochi's hand slides up Haruichi's back and over the high collar of his blue undershirt until he meets the smooth, warm skin at Haruichi's jaw. Gently, he tilts Haruichi's head and leans down to meet those inviting lips. Kuramochi's never kissed anyone before, but now he understands why people are so obsessed with it and wants more. Haruichi's mouth is soft and his fingers curl even more tightly into Kuramochi's shirt—

Kuramochi's eyes widen as he realises what he's doing and he pulls away from Haruichi's mouth.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—I just—"

Haruichi lets out a shaky breath, blushing furiously, but he's smiling. "It's okay, You-san. I liked it."

With unexpected confidence, Haruichi reaches up on his toes and kisses him. Kuramochi doesn't need to be told – or, shown – twice, he leans into it eagerly. He cups the back of Haruichi's head, threading his fingers through soft pink hair and takes his hand, squeezing firmly as he presses their lips together again and again, sucking experimentally.

Someone clears their throat nearby and Kuramochi leaps away from Haruichi like he's been burnt. His heart is thundering frantically in his chest at the fright and he growls when he sees a smiling Miyuki standing in the doorway.

"Dammit Miyuki!"

"You might want to cut this short or the bus will leave without you," Miyuki says, sounding far too pleased with himself.

"Y-Yeah, we're coming!" Kuramochi grumbles, picking up Haruichi's Seidou bag for him as he'd dropped it with Miyuki's interruption.

Miyuki tilts his head playfully, smiling broadly and making Kuramochi want to punch him. "You might want to splash water on your faces before you come out," he says as he walks away. "Wouldn't want anyone to think you're not a gentleman."

Kuramochi clicks his tongue.

"We should—"

"Yeah," Haruichi agrees, nodding.

"We should go as well, but I was going to say, 'continue this later,'" Kuramochi explains hopefully, handing Haruichi his bag.

"Oh… Yes, we should."

Haruichi smiles affectionately, it lights up his whole face, and Kuramochi just wants to kiss him again. But he can't. Not yet. So they do as Miyuki suggested, seeing how necessary it is when they notice how red their faces are in the mirror, and splash some water on their faces. They walk out of the locker rooms and their fingers brush together as they walk closely together out to the bus.

"Miyuki won't tell anyone," Kuramochi reassures Haruichi, just in case he's concerned. "I kept his relationship with Sawamura a secret for months, so he owes me."

"Oh, I'm not worried, I trust Miyuki-senpai. But I also… wouldn't mind if people found out," Haruichi says tentatively, his voice quiet. "Because I, um, want to be with you, You-san."

Kuramochi can't stop himself from smiling as, undoubtedly, all the effort of splashing cold water on his face comes undone as it does for Haruichi. _Shit, this adorable boy will be the death of me,_ Kuramochi thinks as he reaches out to take Haruichi's hand in his.

"I want that too, Haruichi."


End file.
